The Story that You Don't Know
by Mirai Mirage
Summary: Menjadi kekasih seorang aktris tidaklah mudah dan itulah yang sedang dialami Naruto. Keputusan berat sedang dihadapinya..


****The Story that You Don't Know****

 **by: Kuroi River**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: one shot, OOC, lack description, Typos everywhere and many more mistake..**

.

.

.

.

.

"Cut!" seru sebuah suara, memintanya untuk menyudahi adegan tersebut. "Bagus sekali Sakura. Aktingmu seperti biasa begitu mempesona. Kau boleh beristirahat. Kita lanjutkan besok."

Pria berbadan tambun itu menepuk pundak Sakura tanda bahwa pria itu begitu puas dengan hasil hari ini. Kemudian pria itu berteriak kepada semua orang bahwa mereka boleh beristirahat dan melanjutkannya esok hari.

Akhirnya selesai juga syuting hari ini. Kurenggangkan badanku yang sedikit pegal karena sedari tadi berdiri untuk melihat pengambilan adegan tadi.

"Bagaimana aktingku barusan?" gadis bernama Sakura tadi menghampiriku. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang agak kelelahan karena seharian berdiri lama di tengah terik matahari.

"Apa perlu pendapatku? Kau sudah tahu kan?" jawabku sembari memberikan botol minuman kepadanya.

"Tentu saja perlu. Aku kan juga ingin tahu pendapat orang lain selain sutradara." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, telihat lucu. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang yang berada di belakangku. Dia teguk setengahnya isi dari botol yang kuberikan tadi. "Terutama dari kau, Naruto."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya, memandangnya yang masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang membereskan peralatan syuting. "Sangat cantik. Seperti biasa."

Sakura menoleh padaku begitu saja saat aku mengucapkan kata itu. Lalu memukul bahuku ringan. "Berhentilah bercanda!"

Aku tertawa terbahak melihat raut wajahnya yang tersipu. Tanganya ia lingkarkan di lenganku dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Dapat ku cium aroma strawberry darinya. Kesukaanku.

"Well, aku harus mengatakan apa? Kau beradegan mesra dan berciuman dengan pria tampan, dan ya dia benar-benar tampan. Kau tahu, hampir saja aku merusak property-property yang ada di sini. Dan rasanya tadi aku sedikit berhalusinasi bahwa leher pria itu begitu lunak dan siap untuk dipatahkan." Aku menggerutu seperti orang tua dan Sakura hanya terkikik mendengarnya. "Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab, Sakura-chan."

"Ya.. aku akui adegan tadi sungguh sangat panas menurutku." Sakura belum melepaskan sandarannya pada bahuku. "Lawan mainku itu saja butuh beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Lihat, kau saja begitu menikmatinya. Aku yakin setelah ini pasti dia akan mengajakmu berkencan."

"Kau berlebihan." Kini Sakura menatapku dengan tajam. Pandangan kami saling beradu. "Lagipula itu hanya acting Naruto, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu." Ku palingkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Jika sudah berargumen seperti ini aku tak akan pernah berani jika harus beradu pandang dengannya. "Hanya saja terkadang aku merasa bahwa kau lebih cocok dengan para lawan mainmu itu."

"Oh.. ayolah Naruto. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Sudah berapa kali kita berdebat tentang masalah seperti ini." Sakura mendesah lelah. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja yang ada di sampingku. Memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita harus bersiap untuk penghargaan nanti malam."

"Apakah kau pernah malu berpacaran denganku?"

Refleks Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya menatapku. "Kau bicara apa sih, Naruto?"

Aku membalas tatapannya. Mata hijaunya selalu mampu membuatku hanyut, salah satu yang kusukai darinya. Sejak awal melihatnya aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskannya pada siapa pun. Namun kini aku sedikit ragu, egoiskah aku jika hanya memilikinya untuk diriku seorang?

"Kau tahu aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa dan selalu seperti itu. Dan kau adalah seorang bintang terkenal. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik jika bersanding dengan pria-pria tampan lawan mainmu atau semacamnya yang sepadan denganmu. Itu akan baik untuk imagemu juga." Aku tundukkan kepalaku saat mengatakan itu.

Aku menunggu reaksi dari Sakura. Namun tak ada tanggapan darinya hingga saat kutolehkan kepalaku aku melihat pemandangan yang selalu ingin aku hindari. Sakura masih dengan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barangnya seperti tak menghiraukanku namun ada air mata pada pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mengatur siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku?" kegiatan Sakura terhenti. Pandangannya lurus ke depan tak melihatku.

"Aku…"

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku?" Kini sakura menatap tajam padaku. Tersirat kekecewaan dan juga amarah di sana.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu yang mungkin saja akan menghancurkan karirmu."

"Siapa?! Siapa yang membuatku malu?! Siapa yang akan menghancurkan karierku?!" Sakura sedikit menjerit saat mengatakannya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan beberapa kru dan staf yang masih ada di sana.

"Aku tahu Sakura! Aku tahu bagaimana kau menerima surat-surat dan postingan-postingan di media sosial dari penggemarmu. Aku tahu bahwa mereka mencacimu yang berpacaran denganku. Aku tahu bagaimana kau menangis saat mendapat kebencian mereka. Aku tahu. Karena akulah penyebabnya!" Aku berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Memegang bahunya dan mengatakan semua yang aku tahu. Semua yang dia sembunyikan dariku. "Mereka membencimu karena kau berpacaran denganku. Seorang yang tidak pantas untukmu."

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dirinya tak mengira bahwa aku juga mengetahuinya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." ujarku sedikit lemas. Ku lepaskan cengkramanku padanya. Pikiranku sedikit kosong karena aku harus mengatakan kata-kata yang aku benci. "Jadi, aku mohon carilah seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bersinar bukan seseorang sepertiku yang menarikmu jatuh ke jurang."

"Na.. Naruto? Kau.. ingin kita..

"Ini sangat berat untukku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Jeda sejenak. Aku menelan ludahku. Tenggorokkanku terasa begitu kering "Ya, kita akhiri saja.

Tangis Sakura terhenti. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit syok. Beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Jadi hanya seperti ini? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Dia usap air mata yang masih menggenang di sudut matanya. Dirinya berjalan mengambil tas miliknya dan kemudian menatapku dengan dingin. "Jika kau memang mencintaiku, seharusnya kau berada di sisiku bukan mencampakkanku.

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar perkataannya seolah tertampar dengan kata-katanya. Saat kusadari, Sakura sudah tidak ada di sana. Sakura telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Akulah yang membuatnya pergi. Tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mengakhirinya seperti ini. Kuusap wajahku. Benar-benar menyesakkan. Dan benar-benar bodoh, lenyap sudah, setelah ini aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah kembali ke apartemenku. Kunyalakan lampu. Hening, benar-benar sepi. Biasanya ada suara lain yang menghiasi apartemenku. Aku meletakkan tasku begitu saja pada sofa putih di sana. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu kamar. Sedikit ragu untuk membukanya. Berharap bahwa sosok itu masih di sana, tersenyum padaku. Ku tekan kenop pintu dan membukanya, tapi yang kudapati hanyalah kamar yang tak berpenghuni. Barang-barangnya masih berada pada tempatnya. Mungkin dia akan mengambilnya setelah penghargaan, pikirku.

Aku masuki kamar itu dan memilih duduk pada ranjang empuk berseprai putih dengan corak polkadot berwarna pink. Jika diperhatikan kamar ini lebih di dominasi dengan warna pink dan putih, warna kesukaanya. Aku sendiri sudah hafal betul dengan kamar ini. Kuhirup udara yang ada di sekitar, wangi Sakura sangat familiar di sini. Wangi yang selalu membuatku terkadang kehilangan kontrol diri jika sudah ada di dekatnya.

Sudah tiga tahun kami tinggal bersama, aku dan Sakura, semenjak kami berpacaran. Awalnya aku menolak untuk tinggal bersama terlebih dengan apartemenku yang tidak bisa dibilang besar. Namun Sakura tetap memaksa, seperti biasa. Dan bisa ditebak aku tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Sakura menempati kamar yang tersisa tepat di sebelah kamarku. Aku memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya kami mendapat kamar yang terpisah. Ini demi kebaikannya sebagai seorang aktris yang membutuhkan privasi. Tapi terkadang dia akan menyelinap masuk ke kamarku saat aku sudah tertidur. Sakura akan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. Dan saat menyadari dia sudah tidur di sebelahku, pada saat itulah aku harus terjaga sepanjang malam menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih. Bukan berarti kami belum pernah melakukannya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin menjadi pria brengsek yang mengambil kesempatan saat kekasihnya sedang terlelap. Aku tertawa sendiri, tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal ini di saat seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti Sakura. Bukan berarti kami belum pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Kami adalah teman masa kecil yang sama-sama mencintai dunia peran. Namun sepertinya jalan Sakura yang lebih mulus daripada aku. Karirnya langsung melejit saat debut pertamanya dulu. Memiliki bakat akting yang bisa dibilang anugrah membuat produser asing pun bernafsu untuk mengontraknya untuk membintangi film mereka. Penggemarnya pun tidak sedikit. Film terbarunya berhasil mendapatkan banyak pujian dan di nominasikan menjadi film terbaik dalam penghargaan yang akan kami datangi malam ini. Sakura sendiri pun juga di nominasikan menjadi aktris terbaik.

Semua orang tahu bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Saat itu paparazzi mendapati kami sedang berkencan dan mengabadikan foto kami secara diam-diam. Esok paginya media massa dihebohkan dengan berita kami berdua. Karena kejadian itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memberitahu publik tentang hubungan kami, aku sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Dan benar saja popularitas Sakura menurun dan tak sedikit kontrak yang di batalkan secara sepihak.

Aku yang saat itu hanyalah pria biasa tak jarang mendapat cercaan bahwa aku hanya menggunakan Sakura sebagai alat untuk meraih popularitas. Aku geram dengan pernyataan itu. Sempat aku meminta Sakura untuk meralat pernyataannya dan mengatakan semua itu bohong, aku sendiri bersedia jika dikatakan sebagai orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya, tak masalah bagiku jika itu bisa membersihkan nama Sakura. Namun Sakura menolaknya. Dia berkata bahwa dia tak peduli dengan pendapat orang dan memintaku untuk terus bersamanya dengan begitu mereka yang membencinya akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Saat itu aku begitu kagum pada Sakura saat dirinya mengatakan hal itu. Tak ada keraguan. Aku mengutuki diriku yang begitu pengecutnya memilih untuk melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar pria yang beruntung, pikirku saat itu.

Hingga tiga tahun kami menjalin hubungan, walaupun tak begitu banyak seperti saat di awal-awal namun gelombang kebencian tetap ada. Aku sendiri tak mengetahuinya, hingga beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapati Sakura yang menangis di kamarnya. Dan aku melihat akhir-akhir ini dirinya sedikit murung. Entah untuk alasan apa. Hingga tanpa sengaja aku menemukan beberapa surat yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Surat kebencian tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura. Surat itu tak hanya di tujukkan untuk Sakura namun untuk diriku. Lebih banyak untuk diriku. Di dalamnya berisi cemooh dan juga ancaman. Dan juga cacian pada website pribadinya. Sejak saat itu aku jadi menyadari bagaimana Sakura melindungiku selama ini. Yang dengan bodohnya aku mengira semua itu benar-benar berakhir. Aku tak tahu bahwa selama ini dia menerimanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa sedikit pun berbagi padaku.

Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Aku tak mau membuatnya lebih tersiksa dengan keberadaanku. Sejak awal aku mencintainya, aku sudah bersumpah untuk membuatnya selalu bahagia dan ini semua tak termasuk di dalamnya. Jika aku teruskan hanya karena egoku, aku akan merasa menjadi pria paling egois. Walaupun aku sendiri hingga sekarang tak bisa melupakan Sakura. Mungkin tak akan pernah bisa.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Entah bagaimana rupaku saat ini. Pasti terlihat menyedihkan. Aku beranjak dari sana meninggalkan kamar Sakura menuju kamarku. Ku baringkan tubuhku pada kasur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sesaat sebelum mataku terpejam aku melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja di salah satu sudut kamarku. Aku meraihnya dan membacanya. Sedikit terkejut, aku mengenali tulisan tangan itu.

 _Kaulah yang selalu menemaniku saat aku bukanlah siapa-siapa_

 _Kaulah yang selalu berada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkan pundak_

 _Kaulah yang selalu melihataku saat aku bersinar_

 _Kau juga yang selalu menangkapku saat aku terjatuh_

 _Dan untuk semua alasan yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu karena sebenarnya semua alasan-alasan itu tak bisa menjelaskan seberapa berartinya dirimu untukku, Naruto._

 _Jika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa bersinar bersamamu, aku lebih memilih untuk terjatuh ke jurang jika itu berarti bersamamu._

Aku terdiam beberapa saat setelah membaca tulisan yang terangkai dengan indahnya. Tulisan tangan sakura menghipnotisku. Hingga aku sendiri tak menyadari jika air mataku keluar begitu saja.

Dering handphone tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan. Ku lihat siapa yang mencoba menghubungiku. "Moshi.. Moshi? Ada apa Ino?"

"Kau ada di mana? Mengapa kau tak datang bersama Sakura?" tanya suara dari seberang sana. Ino adalah manager pribadi Sakura, sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

"Itu.. Aku.. tidak bisa datang." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dari apa yang kudengar sepertinya Ino belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Tidak bisa datang? Apa maksudanya? Lupakan. Ada yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Bisa kudengar suara keramaian dari sana. Ino sepertinya sedang berada di lokasi tempat di selenggarakannya penghargaan itu.

"Apakah kau mengetahui bahwa Sakura berniat berhenti berakting?"

"Berhenti berakting? Apa maksudmu Ino?" tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ino. Bukan berarti aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Hanya saja aku tidak mau apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang setelah mendengar itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Sakura baru saja memberitahuku bahwa dia akan berhenti berakting dan setelah acara ini akan membicarakannya pada agensi, untuk mengundurkan diri. Kau benar-benar tak tahu?"

Jadi ini maksud dari memo yang dia tinggalkan? Sakura benar-benar ingin jatuh bersamaku? Mengapa kau harus melakukan itu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Sudah cukup dirinya berkorban demiku.

"Ino aku akan ke sana. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Jika aku terlambat pastikan Sakura untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Sakura begitu mencintaiku bahkan rela untuk terpuruk bersamaku, tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku justru mendorong dirinya menjauh. Seharusnya aku menangkapnya dan memastikan bahwa dia tak terluka. Aku menggeram begitu saja, menyesali kebodohanku.

Dengan tergesa aku bersiap untuk pergi ke acara penghargaan itu dan berbicara dengan Sakura. Aku harap belum terlambat. Aku sedikit merapikan tuxedo hitam dan rambut kuningku yang selalu susah untuk di atur. Jam tangan silver pemberian Sakura tak lupa kukenakan. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan apartemen aku mengabil sesuatu berwarna biru yang ku sembunyikan di dalam lemariku. Dalam hati aku berkata dengan yakin bahwa malam ini tak akan kusia-siakan.

.

.

.

 **Normal's POV**

" _Penghargaan Aktris terbaik jatuh kepada….Haruno Sakura!"_

Penonton dengan serempak memberikan tepuk tangan, mengiringi Sakura yang segera beranjak naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima trophy dari penghargaan sebagai aktris terbaik yang tersemat pada dirinya saat ini. Semua orang sudah menduganya bahwa kali ini Sakura akan mendapatkannya lagi seperti tahun lalu. Tak ada yang meragukannya. Senyum Sakura tak lepas dari wajahnya ketika beberapa teman sesama artis memberi selamat padanya. Namun mereka tak tahu bahwa senyum itu mungkin senyum terakhir yang bisa dirinya berikan sebagai seorang aktris.

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan penghargaan ini lagi." Sakura berdiri di atas panggung. Gaun soft pink dengan perpotongan leher rendah yang dikenakannya sangat serasi dengan tubuh langsing dan jenjang miliknya. Ditambah lagi mahkota merah mudanya yang ditata sederhana dan sedemikin rupa sehingga bisa memperlihatkan leher putih miliknya.

"Penghargaan yang aku dapatkan sekarang menandakan kalian semua masih menaruh kepercayaan atas hasil kerjaku. Aku berterima kasih untuk semua itu. Untuk semua dukungan teman-teman yang sudah diberikan padaku, kalian semua yang menjadikanku seperti ini." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya. "Namun semua harus berakhir sampai di sini."

Penonton yang hadir heran mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura. Mereka menduga-duga maksud darinya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura selanjutnya.

"Mulai detik ini aku akan mengakhiri karir ku sebagai seorang aktris." Sontak semua orang riuh mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura. Beberapa dari mereka bertanya-tanya dan dan sebagian yang lain yang mungkin saja adalah fans dari Sakura memprotes dan menolaknya. Dari deretan kursi yang Sakura duduki tadi dapat dilihat Ino yang begitu terkejut. Apa yang kau lakukan? Begitu yang Ino ucapkan saat Sakura melihatnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua ini. Tapi ini adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan." Dapat di lihat Sakura yang menangis. Baginya ini adalah keputusan yang berat.

"Di antara kalian mungkin sudah ada yang menduganya di balik alasanku memilih keputusan ini" lanjut Sakura dengan senyum sedihnya, sisa air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. "Aku mencintai pria ini. Sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku terhadap dunia peran yang menjadi duniaku saat ini. Tapi duniaku tanpa dirinya bagiku bukan dunia lagi. Bukan aku mencoba mengkhianati kalian yang sudah mendukungku dengan alasan yang dangkal seperti ini. Hanya saja kalian yang tak membiarkanku. Kalian tak membiarkanku untuk mencintai pria ini.

Sakura membungkukkan badan, memohon maaf. "Aku minta maaf atas keputusanku yang egois ini. Keputusanku yang meninggalkan ini semua untuk bersamanya."

"Pasti pria itu adalah pria yang bodoh sekali."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lantang menyela begitu saja. Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat sosok kuning yang berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung. Dirinya terkejut begitu mengenali siapa sosok itu. Tak terkecuali para penonton yang berbarengan menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Dan dia akan semakin bodoh jika membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya jatuh untuk dirinya. Pria seperti itu tak pantas untukmu."

"Naruto?" Mata mereka saling bertemu. Biru dan hijau. Kini mereka berdua berada diatas panggung yang sama.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu untuk melakukan ini? Pria macam apa aku jika membiarkanmu mengorbankan segalanya." Tatapan Naruto melembut terhadap Sakura seolah mencoba menyelami hijau miliknya. "Aku sekarang mengerti. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk bersamaku dan aku pun asal kau tahu rela menyerahkan apapun untuk bersamamu. Dan kita sama-sama tidak bisa mencegah semua itu."

"Sebelumnya aku sugguh pengecut membiarkan orang-orang yang tak menyukai kita menjadi sesuatu yang mengahancurkan kita. Namun setelah melihat keteguhanmu, kenekatanmu, aku sadar aku tidak boleh seperti ini." Naruto menertawakan sikap bodohnya yang berusaha mencampakkan Sakura

"Jadi, kali ini adalah giliranku. Aku ingin kau untuk tetap bersinar secerah matahari karena aku tahu itulah yang menjadikan dirimu sesungguhnya. Terbanglah sebebas mungkin, kepakkan sayapmu selebar mungkin karena yang ingin kulihat adalah dirimu yang seperti itu. Dan saat kau lelah, terluka dan terjatuh datanglah kepadaku aku siap untuk menangkapmu, melindungimu dari lumpur. Tak peduli jika orang-orang melempariku dengan kotoran akan kupastikan kau akan baik-baik saja"

Sakura kini benar-benar tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Mungkin kata-kata Naruto terdengar begitu berlebihan namun bagi Sakura itu adalah bukti keseriusan Naruto terhadapnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik tuxedonya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil. Dia membukanya, memperlihatkan cicin berwarna silver dengan berlian kecil terhias di atasnya. Jika diperhatikan dengan detail terdapat ukira-ukiran kelopak sakura pada cincin itu.

"Sakura.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura tekejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tak menyangka dirinya akan melamarnya seperti ini di tempat yang tak lazim dengan ribuan mata menonton mereka. Bahkan mungkin seluruh negeri, mengingat acara ini juga disiarkan lewat media elektronik.

Para penonton pun dibuat terkejut oleh pasangan ini. Setelah sebelumnya disuguhkan dengan drama mereka berdua kali ini mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sebuah lamaran yang tak biasa. Mereka sendiri tak mengira acara yang seharusnya berupa ajang penghargaan berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Sakura?" dengan tenang Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi Sakura langsung menerjang Naruto, memeluknya begitu saja. "Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Naruto membalas pelukan dari Sakura setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. Rasanya begitu lega, pikir Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan Sakura yang menangis bahagia. Para penonton pun tak lupa memberikan tepuk tangan, ikut berbahagia dengan mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang tahu akan apa yang mungkin menimpa mereka berdua. Namun satu yang pasti mereka akan kuat jika menghadapinya bersama-sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cut! Bagus sekali Naruto, Sakura! Sangat memuaskan!"

Mendengar itu mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, berdiri canggung satu sama lain.

"Kerja bagus semuanya! Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya. Kalian boleh meninggalkan set!" seru suara yang tadi-sang sutradara-membubarkan para pemain yang ikut serta dalam pengambilan adegan hari ini. Ini adalah pengambilan adegan terakhir dan itu berarti sudah tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan lagi. Sisanya tinggal diserahkan kepada tim editing dan yang lainnya.

"Apakah kami sudah bisa pulang, Teme?"

"Ya kau boleh pulang, lakukan sesukamu. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat melihat hasil editingnya selesai." Dengan mata malas sutradara yang dipanggil Teme itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu berbalik tersenyum saat menoleh pada Sakura "Sakura, kerja bagus seperti biasa. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Beristirahatlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak ada yang saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Naruto.. Sakura.. tadi itu sangat bagus sekali. Aku saja sampai meleleh mendengarnya." Tiba-tiba saja Ino muncul begitu saja menghampiri mereka berdua. "Daah.. aku pulang dulu ya..! Jangan lupa untuk datang ke pesta perayaanku, kalian berdua!"

Ino pun juga langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiam diri satu sama lain. Hingga Sakura berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan, "Kau masih marah?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak marah."

"Lalu apa jika bukan marah?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dirinya masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jawab aku, Naruto!"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Hiro tentang ini. Kau tahu, ini sangat mememalukan."

"Hahaha.. Kau tak usah khawatir" Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang cemberut menahan kesal seperti itu. "Lagipula kita sudah membahasnya sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tak menyangka jika hasilnya seperti ini. Ini di luar dugaan. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan saat itu ternyata begitu memalukan jika diingat kembali." Naruto menghela napas begitu saja. Kali ini mereka sudah berjalan meninggalkan lokasi syuting menuju mobil mereka terparkir masih mengenakan costum mereka sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru, mengingat seseorang sedang menunggu mereka di rumah. "Seharusnya aku menolaknya dari awal."

"Jadi kau menyesal?"

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura-chan..hanya saja.."

"Aku yang meminta Sasuke untuk tidak merubahnya. Lagipula aku pikir ini akan jauh lebih bagus jika tetap sesuai dengan yang aslinya." Sakura meraih lengan kekar milik Naruto, merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh itu, bergelayut manja. "Kau tahu, saat itu kau terlihat sangat manis, su-a-mi-ku."

"Dan soal Hiro, tenang saja dia tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku yakin dia akan takjub melihat ayahnya yang ternyata bisa sangat romantis saat melamar ibunya." lanjut Sakura sambil tekikik sengaja menggoda Naruto.

Naruto hanya merona mendapat godaan dari Sakura. Sepertinya setelah ini dirinya harus bersiap mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari anaknya saat film ini di tayangkan nanti tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat itu. Yang jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dihadapi.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Sebelumnya mau bilang.. Nani koreeee? bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang terbengkalai malah bikin fic yang ngga jelas kaya gini. entah lagi kesambet apa waktu nulis ini. maaf jika ada yang mual-mual dan merinding saat membacanya. untuk fic "Our Footstep", aku sedang berusaha melanjutkannya, butuh perjuangan keras buat menulis kata demi katanya karena sepertinya WB sedang menjangkit diriku. Aku cuma berharap kalian suka dengan fic ini itung-itung penebusan dosa karena telah absen cukup lama dan aku juga berharap semoga kalian ngga nglakuin hal anarkis seperti ngebakar fic ini karena ketidakberesan author.

Thx for reading.. Hope you like it! ^^


End file.
